A Week with the Ginyu Force
by AmissatheAries
Summary: Frieza decides to use the young Prince Vegeta as a tool to boost the condidence of his own private army. Can the Saiyan Prince keep his sanity? Will the Ginyus survive this challenge?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters!

The magnificent Lord Frieza reclined in his hover chair as it carried him down the corridors of his biggest and favorite base on a planet that He'd named Frieza. At least, the planet would be named Frieza so long as it was his favorite planet. Let's see, how long would it take to establish a newer, bigger base on that planet that the Ginyu had so kindly cleared out for him? Well, one person should know.

"Zarbon", Frieza enjoyed watching Zarbon jump from being addressed so suddenly, "how goes the progress on Larane?" Zarbon stopped as the hover chair halted and turned to face his master. He seemed a bit nervous about the subject.

"Well, Lord Frieza, things don't seem to have gone as well as we had hoped. The entire Ginyu Force returned critically injured and are in the recovery sector of the east wing right now. However, their morale has taken a far worse beating. As you know, they've never been defeated before and their confidence is in shambles. Not that I pity them", Zarbon's resentment of the Ginyus was now clear on his face, "If you ask me, it's about time that someone took them down a notch. I'm sure it's nothing that Dodoria and I can't handle."

"Zarbon, you fool! You know that if the Ginyu Force cannot finish the job, then you can't either. Stop being so delusional! …I'll have to clear the planet myself, how annoying. Worse yet, I'll have to do something about the Ginyu Force."

"Pardon me, Lord," Dodoria interrupted", but what do you mean by that?" Frieza was entertained by the ignorance of his minions.

"You've heard of the "Little Engine That Could", haven't you? Well, my engine is off schedule and derailed! If this little engine doesn't start "thinking it can" and getting some steam into it, I will become most agitated."

"Wonderful analogy, Lord Frieza!" Zarbon cheered, never missing an opportunity to kiss up.

"You think so? I made it up myself." It was about that moment when a ruckus started down the corridor from the group. There running with impressive speed for a child, was the Prince Vegeta. The saiyan boy had a pleased smirk on his face and was carrying something in his right arm.

"Stop, you little brat! Get back here right now!" a large brownish alien bellowed. However, Vegeta had already stopped. He stood looking nonchalantly at Frieza and his group as the alien continued to dash obliviously toward them. Sensing the impending havoc, the little saiyan moved off to the side, out of harm's way. The large alien, however, collided with an even larger alien. The brown humanoid thing bounced right off of Dodoria's huge and apparently springy belly and landed on his rear end before the group.

"Watch where you're going, you low class weakling! What's going on here anyway?" Dodoria hovered over the now trembling creature as it pointed a sausage-like finger toward the Prince.

"That boy there, he just stole food from the kitchen. No one steals food from my kitchen! I was just about to cream the little twerp when he took off!" Vegeta did not show any remorse of even make an attempt to hide the evidence of his crime. Instead, he stood straight and looked Frieza directly in his red and heartless eyes. Frieza did not show it but if he could feel such things, he felt admiration for the boy. Vegeta rarely sunk so low as to commit petty crimes as he had today, but when he was caught in the wrong, he never begged for mercy or even tried to deny the deed. He took his punishment with as much dignity as he could and never cried. This added to the fact that he was adorable and accidentally pouted when he was trying to look tough had caused Frieza to favor the little boy.

"Now, Vegeta, you know better. What a naughty boy, you're being. Why would you do a thing like this? You're usually so well behaved." Frieza spoke with a disgusting sweetness that made Zarbon flinch. Zarbon couldn't help but feel jealous of Frieza's fondness for such a brat. Really, he might as well name the boy Spot, tie a leash around his neck, and give him a basket to sleep in.

"I was hungry," Vegeta said with annoying confidence. Frieza's eyes turned to Dodoria. Dodoria was in charge of food rations for all elite soldiers.

"Don't look at me, sire, he's already eating as much as the other two saiyans combined. I don't know what his problem is."

"Someone took my lunch. If I could find him, I would've just beat him and eaten him myself, but he got away from me. He was shorter than me and green." Vegeta blinked. He was sure, that the person was shorter than he was.

"Aw what a shame, so your lunch got stolen by a little green man. Maybe this should teach you to be more protective about your food. Now, what's a fitting punishment? How about a couple nights in isolation with no food at all?" Zarbon strutted over to the prince, putting the boy in his shadow and forcing the child to look up at him.

"Now, Zarbon, don't be cruel. He's only a boy after all. Run along, Vegeta, you know how Nappa worries when he can't find you. And I don't want to hear of you stealing again understand."

"Yes, Lord Frieza." The prince gave a well-practiced bow and ran off in the direction of the saiyan's apartments but only after showing Zarbon a cocky smirk.

"Ah, but Lord Frieza!" Zarbon felt wronged, he had been looking forward to showing the cocky little brat who's boss.

"Are you questioning my methods, Zarbon?" Frieza smiled as he saw the look of horror on his lackey's face. "Besides, that little bit of missing food won't hurt anyone. He is a growing boy. Your plan would have left one of my elite fighters too weak to be of any use. Aside from that, I have an idea of how to help out my Ginyus and he's part of it." Frieza then let out one of his most bone-chilling laughs, causing Zarbon, Dodoria, and the stunned brown alien to shudder.

Author's note: This is just my first try, so please don't be rude if you don't like it. However, constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. A Familyor Something

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. However, I do own a toe. Do you have a toe? Don't lie to me!

Chapter 2

Nappa and Raditz lounged about lazily in their apartment watching television. There was no mission for them today, but Prince Vegeta had insisted on training extra hard. The Spring Tournament was coming up soon and the little saiyan was eager to compete against Frieza's best men. In fact, he rarely spoke of anything else. It was always "Do you think I'll find that man who stole my lunch? Boy, would I love to beat his face in!" and "Wouldn't it be lucky if Zarbon decided to compete? That would be awesome! Then I could show him my new move! He'll never know what hit him!" Frankly, it was getting annoying and the older saiyans couldn't wait for it to be over. The older and more experienced fighters rarely entered anyway. The Tournaments were mainly geared towards the youngsters and the new recruits. However, sometimes some of the stronger fighters did participate. For example, there was a rumor going around that Zarbon would enter this season.

However, training was over and the prince was off taking a shower. Nappa sat in the recliner as he flipped channels and Raditz seemed to be reading a notice of some sort.

"Stupid TV, there's never anything good on! Hey, Raditz whatcha reading?"

"Seems like some kind of contest. Vegeta had it."

"Vegeta can't read."

"He can, a bit. Besides he just wanted to make fun of the people in the picture."

"Let me see, the Ginyu Force? They look like a bunch of circus freaks!"

"Don't they? Look here 'One lucky youngster gets to spend a whole week with the Ginyu Force. You do not need to enter to win.' How can you win if you don't enter? That's retarded!"

"Who'd want to win?" Nappa replied with a disgusted and clearly superior tone. Raditz chuckled sinisterly.

"It'd be funny if Vegeta won."

"What! Don't even joke about that. He's been traumatized enough with his planet destroyed, his father killed, and being sold into a life of servitude. Who'd take care of him, anyway? He's still too young to be on his own."

"Are you serious? He does most things on his own anyway. You don't look after him." Just then, a child's voice got their attention.

"Nappa!" Vegeta called insistently, standing near the closet. He was stark naked and shivering with his tail, thin and dripping held close to his body. He was still too young to understand the concept of modesty, but he did understand cold and wet. "Nappa, do we have any clean towels left? I can't find any."

"Um, yeah, just wait there and I'll bring you one", Nappa replied and almost leaped from his seat to tend to his prince. Raditz watched from his seat as Nappa rushed off and returned with a clean red towel and wrapped it around the shivering little boy. "Now you hurry and dry off, we don't want you catching cold."

"Me hurry? You're the one who took so long getting the towel. Besides, who ever heard of a saiyan catching a cold?" With that, Vegeta retreated to the bedroom that the three of them shared to get ready for bed.

"I take it back; you do take care of him. But you know, you can't do stuff like that in public. It'd be humiliating…for me."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be back. I'm going to tell the prince a bedtime story."

"Not that Super Saiyan bull again! Nappa, he believes in that stuff. Why are you encouraging him?"

"Because that's all he's got!" Nappa shot Raditz a look to remind him who was the elite soldier here. "I keep telling him the same story because he hasn't got anything else to believe in and hope for anymore. Every kid needs something to look forward too. Every kid needs something that he wants to be when he grows up. Well, he can't be a king anymore, so he wants to be a super saiyan. At least he's not making up some creepy imaginary friends or anything."

Nappa walked off and Raditz sat and reflected on the little makeshift family that they had created. The first things that Raditz realized when he found out that his planet was destroyed, was that all he had left was the other saiyans. Okay, that's a lie, the first thing that he realized was "Holy shit, I'm one lucky bastard!" and upon discovering that the only other survivors were the five-year-old prince and the top leader of the saiyan military, he thought, "What are the chances of that?". Something told him that the entire setup, the destruction of the planet and the saiyans except for three was just too coincidental. Kind of like the Big Bang Theory, it just seemed too improbable to him. Nevertheless, that's off subject, we're trying to be sentimental here.

One of the greatest downsides of being a saiyan is that saiyans are natural loners. They spend a lot of time on their own and generally enjoy things that way. Even the three survivors were hardly ever together at the same time. Raditz would go on a mission with some people that he'd never met, then Nappa would be off on an elite assignment, and Vegeta would be on base fending for himself. However, somehow they would find each other and start going on about all the fun that the others had missed. It wasn't that they didn't have other friends either. Vegeta often ran off with some older boys to play, and they would make fun of him for being short but still respected him because he could blow them to bits. There was just a certain degree of companionship that only a saiyan could provide. That's why even after Raditz got into a fight with Nappa or Vegeta got angry with Raditz for some stupid thing, the three of them would eventually in an unspoken way forgive each other their faults and move on with life.

"Great, now I have a headache," Raditz muttered to himself", let's never reflect on anything again." With that, he uprooted himself from the couch and went to bed.

Author's note: I think this chapter was cute and while it may seem to have no purpose to you, I wanted to develop the characters of the three saiyans before thrusting them into a plot. Please Review and thank you for your time.


	3. Ginyus Beware!

Disclaimer: I don't own most things. Among them are DBZ and its characters. I also do not own a lot of awesome CDs that I would like to obtain someday...

Chapter 3

"Slow down, you're going to choke and then Nappa will blame me," Raditz ordered. Vegeta was eating unusually fast today. "What? Are you eager to start training or something?" Vegeta just shook his head and kept eating. Vegeta and Raditz were some of the few on base who were awake so early. Even Nappa was still in bed, so Raditz had the responsibility of keeping Vegeta from doing anything life-threateningly stupid. Not that doing such was so hard, but today seemed to be a bit different. Today, the Ginyu force, all five of them fully recovered and escorted by Frieza were walking about the cafeteria, analyzing, and interviewing young boys that they found awake. Raditz glanced at them from across the way, observing as they mercilessly cornered a large but terrified teenager. He wished that Vegeta would finish soon so that they could leave.

Unfortunately, the prince finished just as they were arriving and the boy stared up at the group with a type of naïve arrogance.

"Aww, nothing here either. It's just a low class saiyan brat," a large blue fellow stated as he set his scouter on Raditz."

"Not him, fools, check this little one's power level. He has my personal recommendation," Frieza said coldly. The leader, some lavender horned dude, doubtfully checked Vegeta's power level and laughed in a pleased manner.

"Yes, he'll do nicely. What's your name little fella?"

"I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans."

"Aren't you kind of young to be one of Frieza's men? Not that I'm questioning you, Lord Frieza."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, how would you like to spend the week with the Ginyu Force? I bet it'd be a dream come true, huh?"

"You don't want him", Raditz interrupted as he finally realized what was going on.

"And why not? How do we know that you're not just jealous of your friend?"

"Vegeta's too little. He still wets the bed and he cries when he doesn't get his way."

"Shut up, Raditz, I don't do any of that!" Vegeta growled menacingly at the older saiyan. Raditz kicked Vegeta under the table, hoping to make him play along. However, Vegeta didn't take it that way and in seconds he had Raditz pinned to the floor and was beating the snot out of him.

It was about that time that Frieza intervened. He wrapped his tail around Vegeta's middle and held him in the air for the Ginyus to look over. The creepy changeling held a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he watched group analyze the young saiyan.

"How cute, what a little tiger! I bet you'll do just fine as an honorary Junior Ginyu," The leader stated.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna…oof!" Vegeta cut off as Frieza dropped him on the floor.

"Now, you'll be a good boy for my Ginyus won't you, Vegeta? You don't want to have a time-out like Zarbon suggested do you?" Isolation was sometimes referred to as "time-out" as another one of the many ways that Vegeta was mocked. It was also the most popular punishment when it came to a certain Saiyan Prince. At first, they would just beat him until he was no longer breathing when he was bad, but after being revived his power level would skyrocket. Seeing that this wasn't an effective punishment, isolation was the next choice at Zarbon's insistence. The first time that this was done, Zarbon had wanted to leave him with the dead body of his father. However, Frieza, who knew much more about the methods of torture available, understood that this too would be ineffective. Instead of frightening the child, it would infuriate him. No, Vegeta's pride needed to be destroyed first. Therefore, isolation with no food except for the rats that he could kill and no toilet so he would have to piss on the floor like an animal was the best punishment. These "time-outs" could last for days or even weeks, there were enough rats to last that long for sure. However, he wasn't always alone in isolation. Occasionally someone would visit and heap verbal abuse on the little prisoner. Frieza even smiled as he thought of the last thing he said when he saw Vegeta in isolation, "Stop eating the rats, they have more to live for than you do". Consequently, you can understand why this immediately got the message through to Vegeta. This monster expected him to pretend to like this bunch of losers. Frieza had to be kidding!

Just then, a little green man joined the group with an armful of food.

"God! The food here is awful!" He complained.

"Then why do you eat it? Aren't you supposed to be on a diet anyway?" The orange and amazingly pretty man replied. It was about then that Vegeta made eye contact with the fat green booger, and a feeling like lightning shot from his heart to his entire body. This feeling was an intense and unbridled rage.

"I see you. You're the man who stole my lunch the other day. There are certain things that you just don't do to a saiyan and stealing food happens to be one of them. Oh, you will pay," Vegeta muttered too quietly for anyone else to hear. Then with a kind of cheerfulness that he never expressed unless he was hurting someone he didn't like, Vegeta cried delightedly, "Wow! I've always looked up to you guys and now we get to hang out for a whole week! How wonderful!"

Raditz, who'd just regained consciousness, promptly fainted again. Frieza only smiled.

"See, what did I tell you. These kids adore you; Vegeta was just a little shy to start off with."

"Well then, it's settled. You'll be our honorary Junior Ginyu. Come on kid, we've got to show you the ropes." The lavender Ginyu led the way out of the cafeteria and Vegeta hurried after them. He would play Frieza's little game, but only because it would give him plenty of time to get his revenge.

Author's note: There you go! You wanted a plot, now you have one! As you can see, it takes a while for me to get rolling. Please Review and thanks a bunch for your time!


	4. Learning the Ropes

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fan fiction. However, I do have a cat, but my cat does not own any toes. That is right, my cat has no toes! I love my little mutant!

Chapter 4

"Alright, Vegeta, this is where you'll be living for a week", the man that Vegeta now knew as Ginyu said. Vegeta had listened in on their conversations as they walked, and from that, he had picked up their names. He'd also picked up a bit on their personalities. They got along rather well, but the green booger known as Guldo was the outcast. He was the weakest, the ugliest, and he wasn't very smart. He also had a love for picking on anyone who was as small as or smaller than he was. Jees, the orange man with the hair and Burter, the blue insect-looking creature got along together the best. Recoome, a big man with orange hair, loved children, and Captain Ginyu, the leader with the horns, loved anything that appealed to his ego.

Anyway, Vegeta crept past the eight shaved legs to examine his new environment. It was much more like a penthouse suite than an apartment. The five hosts let him alone to explore at his leisure, checking up on him occasionally to chuckle at his awe. The place really reminded him most of his palace back home, only it was geared to suit movie stars instead of warriors. They had a big screen TV complete with every video game imaginable. There was a pool, bar, kitchen, dining room, obstacle course, a private studio, and five bedrooms.

"You can sleep with me if you want, huh little guy? It will be fun, like a slumber party," Recoome said. However, Captain Ginyu already decided that Vegeta would bunk with each member of the Force in turn starting with the Captain himself. For the most part Vegeta did not have much to say to the group. He thought they were a bunch of disturbing freaks and didn't much want to associate with them. The Ginyu Force accredited this to the fact that they were so intimidating, powerful, and popular.

"Poor little tyke probably can't think of anything to say now that he's finally met his all time favorite heroes, eh boys?" The other four were amused about this and all enjoyed a good chuckle. Vegeta was amazed at the egocentricism in the room. Worst of all, none of it was his. He also noted that for a bunch of high-ranking fighters, they acted much more like children than he did.

In fact, Vegeta had just sat down to observe a conflict between Burter and Jees over who won a video game when Captain Ginyu came in with an announcement.

"Alright guys, playtime is over. It's time to start our morning exercises so we can see how much style this little guy has really got."

"Style? Do you mean fighting style?" Vegeta asked a look of utter bafflement on his face.

"Just you follow us to the studio. We'll show you what I mean." Ginyu led the way to the large studio room. Vegeta could not understand any of this. Who trained in a studio anyway? There were too many lights and a camera sitting around, all waiting to be broken by a careless chi blast. "Alright, Vegeta, you go stand over there where you won't get hurt and we'll show you how it's done." Vegeta obeyed, walking over to the designated area in no kind of hurry and then leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Ready boys?" Ginyu cried.

"Ready!" was the unanimous answer from all. "We are…" They all took their respective positions. "The Ginyu Force!" Each of them did their own stupid pose.

Vegeta just stood there. His mouth hung open a bit and he blinked several times. Was that it? Quickly, Vegeta tried to rationalize. Perhaps these positions could be of some benefit in battle. However, no matter how hard he thought, he could not seem to find any use for these ridiculous positions. Suddenly, an idea struck him, one that frightened him badly. These fools must really _be_ circus freaks! They can't possibly be an army! These weirdoes might try to make him jump through hoops or ride a tiny motorcycle for all that he knew. Vegeta took on a defensive position and began looking for an escape route in case he needed to make a hasty retreat. Mentally, he cursed Raditz. How could he allow a bunch of creeps to make off with his own prince? Vegeta really hoped that Nappa strangled that low-class loser.

Meanwhile, Nappa had just finished strangling Raditz and was now pondering how he could possibly retrieve Vegeta from the most powerful warriors in the universe. Raditz just sat, conscious, but in a lot of pain after his second beating for the day. He massaged his aching neck and watched Nappa with one eye, but otherwise he did not move for fear of attracting attention. Nappa began to pace. Every idea led him back to one question. Why had they taken Vegeta, out of all the young boys on base? He was the youngest, truly, but he wasn't the strongest of them. Nor was he the most obedient or humble, but he probably could outsmart most if not all of the other boys. Frieza was the only answer.

It always disturbed Nappa that Frieza took such an interest in the young prince, even before it disturbed King Vegeta. Frieza had to be behind this most recent development. Nappa growled to himself. Frieza was probably trying to condition Vegeta to work in his private army someday. Well, Nappa would show him! He would march right down there and tell that creature…Nappa had actually begun to leave the room when he suddenly had a better idea.

"Raditz, you come with me!"

"Well, Vegeta, aren't you even going to try?" Ginyu asked in a coaxing tone.

"No!"

"Then maybe later, when you feel more comfortable around us you'll try. I promise that we won't laugh."

"Sure, just write down my tryout date as…let's see, when do you think HFIL will be freezing over?"

"Now, Vegeta, there's no need to be rude. I don't think you understand the importance of style training. All right boys, you keep practicing. I'll explain some things to our little guest." Vegeta let out a little growl as Ginyu approached him. "Yes, yes, I know you're tough, but have you got _style_? You can be the best fighter in the universe, but if you haven't got the style to go with it, what will people remember of you?" Vegeta looked away for a moment, and then looked back at Ginyu wondering if this was a trick question.

"…that you're the best fighter in the universe?"

"…who has no style! Don't you see, they'll say things like 'Vegeta has a power level of over a million, but did you see how he stood after defeating that one guy or those outdated clothes that he was wearing?'. You don't want that do you?" Vegeta did not answer. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the idiocy of it all. It was so overwhelming that for a moment he wondered if this all made sense and he just wasn't smart enough to understand. However, that was only for a moment.

"You moron, do _you_ even know what you're talking about because I sure don't. I could wear the rattiest clothes imaginable, and it wouldn't matter because no one would dare to tell me to my face! Just show me where you people do the real training! I don't get up this early for nothing!" In response, Ginyu just let out an exasperated sigh and placed two fingers on his temples. Clearly, the child was just too young to understand something as complex as style training just yet.

"Alright, kiddo, have it your way. Now, you just stay here and watch. Maybe you'll learn by example if I can't explain it to you." With that, Ginyu joined his men while shouting orders to "straighten those legs" and remember, "Facial expression is key". Vegeta took a seat on the floor and watched for a short time. However, style practice continued for over an hour and no five-year old (even a five-year old prince) could possible pay attention to something for that long. Therefore, in order to do something productive to pass the time he began doing a tail conditioning exercise that was often used by elite saiyans. He would squeeze the base and slide his hand down to the more sensitive tip. He'd pause only when the pain became unbearable before trying it again. Each time he was able to squeeze a bit harder and push a bit further.

With each step, Nappa pushed Raditz a bit harder and a bit further to Frieza's chambers. Despite his beatings, the third-class saiyan was managing to put up an impressive resistance to the elite.

"Come on, Raditz, move it! You screwed up, so now it's time to fix things. All you have to do is tell Frieza that we want Vegeta back. It's that simple!"

"Then you do it. If he gets mad, you have a greater chance of living than I do. I'm already injured, haven't I been punished enough?"

"No, not really. Think of Vegeta! He could be scared and crying for us right now and thinking that we abandoned him."

"Nappa, you moron! He's probably the one making them cry! If we brought him back now, he'd probably be pissed because we interrupted his fun." This actually caused Nappa to stop and think about what he was doing. If Vegeta got upset at them for messing up his good time, he would undoubtedly take his frustrations out on them. In fact, it might be safer just to leave him. Frieza liked the boy too much to let anything serious happen to him. In fact, they'd probably bring Vegeta back early and beg to get rid of him.

"Alright, Raditz, let's make a bet. I'll bet you half of my midday ration that they bring him back in three days." Raditz slumped with relief and nearly fell over.

"Three days seems a bit extreme. I'll bet you my new armor that they bring him back in five days."

"Ooo, you mean the armor with the black trim? Great, it's a deal!"

"He's a little beast," Jees muttered as he watched Vegeta spar with Recoome. They had been going on for quite a while now, and while Recoome was unquestionably stronger than the child was, Vegeta seemed to have a boundless amount of energy. What seemed to have developed by this time was a rather complex game of fox and hound. Vegeta was on the defensive, evading and fleeing but occasionally taunting to keep Recoome's attention. Recoome obediently gave chase, trying hard to hit Vegeta with any attack to no great avail. Vegeta would nimbly move out of harm's way repeatedly. This however, was not Vegeta's preferred strategy. He found it much more fun to just attack head on, but when dealing with someone with a higher chi, one had to get creative. Finally, Recoome managed to maneuver Vegeta into a corner, and with one very large blast, he finished the battle.

"Wow, I haven't had fun like that in a while! These saiyans sure do have more to them than they look. Man, he sure did wear me out!" Recoome exited the training room with the unconscious Saiyan Prince hanging limply in one arm.

"You'd better hope that he's still in good enough condition to fight in the Tournament tomorrow. The Captain will be furious if he's not in top condition."

"Oh sure, I didn't hurt him. I just stunned him a little. See, he's already coming around." Vegeta made a soft groan and flexed his small hands a bit, but he did not make any other attempts to move. Jees cocked an eyebrow at Recoome.

"Well come on Jees, it's like 11PM. That's way too late for a little kid to be up. Especially after such a busy day, there was style training, then swimming. That was fun!"

"Yeah, but did it seem to you like he picked on Guldo? I mean, the way that he stole Guldo's swimming trunks and ran off with them and the way that he kept shoving Guldo in the deep end of the pool even though he can hardly swim, you'd think that Vegeta had it out for him!"

"I'm sure that was nothing. Guldo is closer to his size than the rest of us, so I can understand why he would want to play with him more. Vegeta was just playing. Saiyans play rough like that. Besides, I can't really feel sorry for Guldo. That'll teach him to always cheat using his time freeze whenever we play Marco Polo. However, I could have killed Vegeta during my soap operas."

"Hey, I told you before that those were too mature for him."

"But he could have at least kept quiet. It was always, 'How can she be pregnant if she's not married?' or 'What? Did they just say that that's not really a man?' God, what a pain…"

"Kids ask questions, that's how they learn."

"You know how else they learn?"

"Hmm?"

"By getting into things that they should leave alone."

"Grr…"

"Like your make-up…"

"Why did you have to go and bring that up?"

"It does kind of look like paint, Jees."

"Alright! All right, let's just agree that this is a little more than we expected it to be. I mean, we don't _have_ to keep him for the whole week."

"Aww, but Jees, that'd break his heart!"

"Better his heart broken than our minds lost."

"But even you've got to admit it, Jees, that he is awfully cute when he's asleep like this."

"Only a little!"

Author's Note: Thanks a lot for all of the support and encouragement. You are all great and wonderful people! I wish I could have done the entire day in more detail, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long. I have a whole week to cover after all. I have many of my own ideas, but I have decided to take requests. If there is anything amusing that you would like to see Vegeta do to the Ginyu Force or vice versa, write it in a review. If I like the idea, I will use it in a later chapter. As for the next chapter, I have been long plotting this tournament and I think that you will all enjoy it.


End file.
